simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Noah (2010)
Noah was the fourteenth named storm and eighth hurricane of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Noah's duration was between September 4 and September 8. Noah had a peak intensity with 80 mph and minimum pressure of 985 mbar. Noah formed from a low pressure system that was spawned off from Hurricane Maria. The low pressure system quickly raced in front of Maria and soon began to develop over the warm waters of the San Francisco Gulf. The low pressure system developed into Tropical Depression Sixteen on September 4. Sixteen quickly developed into Tropical Storm Noah the next day. Noah then began to trigger warnings and minimal evacuations along the southern Gulf coast. On September 6, Noah became a category 1 hurricane and was beginning to become sheared by neighboring and rapidly dissipating, Noah gained its peak intensity right as it made landfall near the city of Isabel on September 7. Noah then moved inland and was ripped apart by the high mountain ranges in Virginia. Noah caused severe wind damage along the coast and caused widespread flooding from the coast to as far inland as northeastern Virginia. Noah caused an estimated 480 million simoleons in damage and caused 7 deaths. Meteorological History On August 30, a tropical wave formed from a cold front that dipped south from Roanoke. The low pressure system sheared the other current system known as "Hurricane Maria", but it brought moisture to the area which spawned and area of low pressure. The low pressure area began to get sheared by the neighboring Hurricane Maria, so the system was shoved more to the east to let the other system pass. After Maria had dipped further to the south, the low pressure system began to rapidly organize and it soon became Tropical Depression Sixteen on September 4. Sixteen began to stall after developing due to Maria to its south and a high pressure system to its north and east, but once the eastern high pressure system began to move out on September 5, Sixteen began to move to the southeast. On September 6, Sixteen became Tropical Storm Noah with 50 mph winds and a projected path to affect land as a hurricane. Coastal watches were issued for rip currents and any tropical storm force winds. Later the same day, Noah became a category 1 hurricane which triggered hurricane warnings near the city of St. Anthony and into some parts of Gulf and Virginia. On September 7, Noah quickly raced towards the coast bringing concern that Noah would be a devastating system with flooding in an isolated mountainous area. During the evening hours of the same day, Noah made landfall with 80 mph winds which caused tremendous damage along the coast with storm surge and flooding rain. On September 8, Noah moved far inland and rapidly weakened due to the mountainous terrain, Noah dissipated during the evening hours on September 8. Noah caused an estimated 480 million simoleons in damage and caused about 7 deaths. Preparation and Impact Gulf/Virginia Only minimal preparation was advised due to Noah only being a category 1 hurricane at landfall. Noah was also not very large in size, which limited impacts to a small area. Noah still caused a good deal of damage to the area with widespread flooding that was reported from the Gulf coast to northeastern Virginia, where mudslides were the main impact. Emergency officials ordered small preparations along the cost due to high wind exposure and the possibility of impacts from storm surge. Rain was also a large factor; almost 18 inches of rain was reported in the city of Isabel alone. Several more inches of rain was reported further inland near the border of Virginia. Noah in all caused 480 million simoleons in damage and caused 7 deaths. See also *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 1 Hurricane